Escaflowne
by Luna32
Summary: Sixteen year old Aerial has been stuck in a strange floating fortress for three months and fourteen days. But when she least expects it everything change when the ship is attacked. Now free she is plunged into a new world where she can't understand a word
1. How Is The Fricken Word Bomb Confusing

**Disclaimer:** I so did not write Escaflowne. If I did, Hitomi would be falling for Van instead of Allen, and they would be cussing in the English version.

**A/N:** I love it. I love it. Yes it's childish. Yes it's a cartoon. And yes I love it. Ok, so here's how it works, this girl can't speak these people's language, so I'm putting the way they say it first, then in parentheses is what it means in English. Um I think I'm putting it in Dutch. It's sounds the best next to Japanese, which I can't get. Oh and just incase I can't fit it, this chapters really titled: _What Don't You People Understand About the Fricken Word Bomb Part One. _

Three months, fourteen days, five hours, nine minutes, and forty seconds, that's how long I've been stuck here. Three months, fourteen days, five hours, nine minutes and forty-one seconds, and I've hated every single minute of it.

You know sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this. End up in this place I mean. Was I not a good enough person? Should I have been nicer to people? Was there some sort of meaning to life that I missed alone the way in my sixteen years of living?

Three months, fourteen days, five hours, and ten minutes. God I hate this place. You know what the worst thing about it is? Well it's a tie actually. The food really sucks here. Mostly snails and bugs. What are they French? Is it too much to ask for a hamburger? I mean come on.

Then there are those big robots that the people here have. They're just so huge, and freaky. I mean what the hell do they use them for? Wait, I don't need to know. No, I don't want to know. I really don't want to know.

Ok so I lied. There's more I hate about this place. The people for one. Dilandau, at least I think that's his name, is a real creep. There's something about him that just freaks me out. He's always got this look in his eyes, that reminds me a lot like the serial killers in the movies, when they see someone's blood. It's this look of total craziness and wanting to kill. Then there's this other guy. No clue what his name is, tall, white silver hair, always wears this weird cloak thing, you know the type. He kind of reminds me of a vampire. That should say it all right there.

As for where I am, I have no fricken clue. The last thing I remember was hanging with my friends at one of our school's track meets. Then this weird blue light came down around me. The next thing I knew, I was on this weird ship thingy mibober, surrounded by people. They shoved me in this room, with a bed, and no windows, and left me here.

Ok so that's not totally true too. Every now and then, some one brings me food, and they take me to this weird room, and run tests on me I guess, but I still don't know why. There's nothing special about me for them to test. I'm just your average sixteen-year-old high schooler. My dad's an airline pilot. I never get to seem him much because he always at work. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I do have a mom. But I don't live with her. My parents divorced about a year ago, thank god. My mom was really driving me up the wall, keeping me awake every night crying, and always starting fights when my dad when he was home. It was a relief when she moved out. I never see her much either. Never really liked her that much to begin with. She's always trying to guilt trip you into stuff you don't want to do.

But really probably one of the biggest things that drives me up the wall here, is that no one ever even bothered to ask me my name. I mean come on! If I'm going to be held captive in this weird place, well actually stuck on this weird floating ship, I've taken a couple quick peaks out the windows as I'm being shuffled from room to room, the least they could do is ask me my name!

Not that it would matter much, cause I wouldn't know what they were saying if they did. I don't speak their language and they don't speak mine. I'm American, through and through, and the fact that I can't understand these people drives me crazy. Although on the flip side you can cuss them out to their face and they really don't know what you are saying. That's the nice part. But it still drives me up the wall that I don't know their language. It just annoys me. I'm one of those people who hate not knowing stuff. It's like being stuck in China, and you don't speak Chinese!

But on the ninth hour, of the fifteenth day, of the third month, everything changed. I was being brought back to my room after some analysis of my brain, a little loopy from the drugs they put in me, but I saw him. Limp, like he had been drugged, black hair that fell into his eyes, red shirt, gloves, tan pants, and an empty sheath that hung from his belt.

I probably wouldn't have noticed him, or really cared, if it wasn't for his outfit. It wasn't the blue uniform that signified that he was from this place. He was an outsider like me. An outsider, so may be there was a way….

But I wouldn't let myself hope. A month of hoping and all I got was pain and sorrow. I let the image of the boy drift from my mind, refusing to think about him as I was returned to my room. I dosed in and out of sleep, one of the only peace full places left in my world, when I first heard it. A loud thud and a quake that went through the whole ship. It was immediately followed by sirens and a man's voice came over the loud speaker who said something in their strange language.

I could hear the footsteps and shouts of men running to their stations. There was a loud crash as the whole ship tilted to one side. I let out a scream and ran to the door. I wanted more than ever to run right then and there, run faster than I had ever ran before. But of course the door was locked. Stupid guards. Why did they have to be some dang thorough? It was time for plan B, which involved kicking and screaming till someone came to shut me up.

More shouts reached my ears, as a loud cracking sound filled the room. Something was happening out there and I wanted to know what. I banged on the door harder and increased the volume of my screams. But it was useless; I knew no one would come. My whole body started to go numb. It was a weird feeling. The last time I remembered this happening was when my gym coach had made the class run a mile when there was still frost on the ground. Then the door just fell open for know reason. Weird, defiantly, but hey who was I to ask questions when I was getting what I wanted.

I stepping out into the hall as solders rushed by me. That's when I saw him again. The boy with the black hair, that didn't look like he belonged here. He was headed for the place where they kept their giant robots.

I followed him without even thinking about it. All my reason left me the moment that door swung open. "Wait," I screamed, but he never turned around. The noise in the hall was deathening. The crashes had stopped, but the sirens still bleared. I reached the room with the giant robots feeling like I was going to die from the running I had done.

It wasn't a pleasant scene inside. There were bodies of guards on the floor in puddles of their own blood. One of the pipes had broken filling the air with heavy steam that made breathing almost impossible. In the very middle of the room stood the boy, a sword in his hand, a shadow creeping just outside of both of our vision to the right.

"Van," came a female voice. It was lanced with concern and worry. "Achter u. (Behind you)" The boy swung around just in time to block the blade that was headed right for his head. In one fluid motion he brought his blade up and cut the side of his attackers face. There was a cry of pain that escaped Dilandau's mouth as he clutched at his face, his hand soaked in blood. Not a pretty site.

The boy, Van apparently, didn't waste time mopping over Dilandau's ruined face. He shot right past him and headed for a big silver robot, with blue gems in it's shoulders, a pink gem where it's heart was supposed to be, and a big red cape.

"Wait," I yelled again at the top of my lungs. "Wait,"

The boy slowed and turned his head around to see who the freak that was screaming at the top of her lungs was. By the time I caught up with him he had reached the robot and had some how managed to open the face up to reveal a cockpit. He jumped down off of it so that the two of us where level. Or at least kind of, he was taller than me. The sword in his hand was at his side, but I knew that if I made one mistake he wouldn't hesitate to make me end up like Dilandau.

"Just wait," I said clutching at the stitch in my side. Me and running, we don't mix. "I want you to take me with you."

The boy gave me a look that clearly said he didn't understand what I was saying. So I tried again, miming what I wanted to say by first pointing to me, then making my fingers walk, then pointing to him. Yeah, that didn't work so well. He obviously didn't know what I wanted and or just thought I was mentally handicap. "I want you to take me with you."

Nope, it was no use. Time to get physical. "Take me with you!" I screamed again, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Yeah, that might not have been the best idea either. He shoved me off him, then climbed into the cockpit of the robot as the doors closed around him.

I wanted to cry right then and there. All I wanted was out. Was that so fricken hard to understand? I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I knew in a few seconds that they would start running down my cheeks.

The robot came to life instantly letting out huge clouds of steam as it took a step. The way it moved it's arms and legs, was so human like. My sorrow was replaced by fear as a big hand came down and closed around me, not tightly, I could still breath perfectly fine, but I still had to stifle a scream.

Next thing I knew we where at the door of the hanger that led to the outside. The wind wiped at my face. We were so high up above the mountaintops. My stomach gave a lurch as the robot jumped off the ship we where on only to land on another one a few feet below.

I looked back at my prison for the last three months. I never had realized how huge it was. It was literally a floating fortress. In comparison the ship we were now on was like a trailer. It was so much smaller, with two sails, and an old beat up hall. A door opened on the side to let us in.

I was dropped on the floor in front of a whole group of people. There was a loud hissing from behind me as the boy immerged from the giant robot.

"Van," announced a man with long blonde hair, a slightly pointed face, a blue shirt with white puffy sleeves, and blue pants with a sword on his belt.

"Allen," he replied. They starred at each other for a few minutes as if communicating something telepathically. "Ik weet het. (I know)"

"Wat is met het meisje? (What's with the girl)"

"Zij soort ging gek nadat Dilandau me aanviel. (She kind of freaked out after Dilandau attacked me)"

There was anger in Allen's voice. I wasn't that blonde as to miss someone's name. In fact I'm not blonde at all, just kind of blonde at heart. "Zo hier bracht u haar? Wat u die zijn Van proberen te doen, dood ons? Zij zou een spion kunnen zijn! Wat als zij ons terug naar Zaibach meldt? (So you brought her here? What are you trying to do Van, kill us? She could be a spy! What if she reports us back to the Zaibach?)"

"Allen, wat als zij niet is? (Allen, what if she's not?)"

"Dat is niet het punt Van. U hebt ons in gevaar door haar hier te brengen gezet. Een koning moet over zijn mensen denken. Ik ben de kapitein en ik zeg dat tot zij is ondervraagd zij een bedreiging is. Gaddes neemt haar aan een ruimte en zorgt ervoor zij omhoog vast heeft gesloten. Wij wensen haar niet die ontsnapt. U en ik zal recentere Van spreken" (That's not the point Van. You have put us in danger by bringing her here. A king needs to think about his people. I'm the captain and I say that until she's been interrogated she's a threat. Gaddes take her to a room and make sure she's locked up tight. We don't need her escaping. You and I will talk later Van.)"

"Ja de heer, (Yes Sir)" called out one of the men as another one grabbed my wrists and hauled me off the ground. The two of them led me down the ships passageways to a room. They opened the door and shoved me inside. How rude. I heard the click of a key inside the lock as the two men took off down the hall.

My heart sank as fast as could be. I had wanted to get out of captivity, not put into another form of it. There were tears in my eyes. Why Lord, why was I cursed? I crawled over to a corner and pulled myself up into a fetal position. Then I cried. I just sat there and cried.

**A/N: **Ok I'm stopping here. I figure if I write any more people won't ever make it to the end of this chapter. So I'm extending it. The next chapter will be titled: _What Don't You People Understand About The Fricken Word Bomb Part Two_. So please review for this chapter, even if I've posted another. I really want to know what people think of my cartoon stories that usually never go on paper. No make that never ever go on paper. This is the only one, and I have so many ideas for it. But submit any if you have them. I need opinions and comments pronto.


	2. Chapter One: Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I'm not creative enough to have come up with the idea for Escaflowne. I can only make it a heck of a lot better by writing fan fiction.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank Raekitty 13 and Kida Satsuki for their wonderful reviews. You guys rock. Keep them coming. No on to what is hopefully a very interesting chapter.

I don't know how long I cried for; it seemed like hours. The tears just wouldn't stop coming. No one came to see me not even the boy who had saved me, if that's what you can even call it. It was just me myself and I stuck in that horrible empty room alone, sad and depressed. At least the last room had had a bed to sleep in. This one had nothing but a little glass window, but I wasn't in the mood to look at scenery.

Eventually as the sky turned dark I drifted off to sleep. It wasn't very pleasant. I dreamed I was back at home, my mom and dad still together, still a loving family of three. We were on a family vacation at the beach. It was a nice sunny day out. My mom was sun bathing on a pink beach blanket. She looked like a model. Nice slim trim figure, curves, perfect flawless skin, blonde hair, big boobs that filled out the top, if that's what you could call it, of her pink polka dot bikini. There was a guy who was standing over her in a pair of dark blue swim trunks, washboard abs, perfect white teeth, the whole nine yards. This was my dad.

I walked over to them, catching snatches of their conversation. "Of course we can. Just give me a couple." She gave my dad a wink and rolled over onto her back so the sun could reach her already tanned front. My father looked down at her with a longing expression in his eyes.

My dad was impatient for whatever they were planning to do. "Come on," he teased crouching down by her head and rubbing her shoulders.

"Mommy, Daddy," I asked, wondering why I had come over hear again. Oh yeah I thought as the reason came back to me. "I have to go potty." I was only eight years old, just a little girl who wanted her mommy to take her to the bathroom.

Both of my parents looked up at me repulsed. "That's great honey," said my mom. "Now run along."

"But mommy," I whined, "I have to go potty really bad."

"Honey," she sounded really annoyed with me, but I didn't know why. "Can't you see that Daddy and I are _busy_?Just go run along and play ok. We'll take care of your problem later."

The dream changed. It wasn't a nice sunny day anymore. The sky was gray and cloudy, there was a fog coming off of the water, and the air went cold. I wasn't eight years old anymore either. I was sixteen again.

"There you are," came a cold hard voice from behind me. I turned to see Dilandau standing on the beach dressed in full armor. A chill ran through my spine. "You're a bad girl for running away like that." It was impossible to miss the blood lust in his eyes.

"Mommy," I squeaked. My voice was still that of a child's.

"Not now honey," she replied giving me a stern look. "Daddy and I are busy." She gave a small moan of pleasure. "A little higher Tim. That's it."

Dilandau started laughing. "How sweet." He drew his sword and charged at me. I let out a scream and threw my hands up in front of my face for protection. Waiting for the inevitable pain that never came.

My own screaming woke me up; my hands were coving my head. I was covered in sweat and my stomach felt sick. I wanted to through up, but I didn't. It was just a bad dream, that's all it was just a bad dream.

I spent the rest of my day laying on the floor staring at the metal sealing. What else was there to do? Every now and then I'd start sing quietly to myself one of the numerous songs that was always running through my head. No matter how long I was away from home, I could never forget my music. After a little while I said just screw it and started belting them out at what I considered a loud enough voice to wake the dead.

After my ninth song the door to the room sung opened and Allen, I think that was his name, my memory from yesterday was a little fuzzy, marched in flanked by a guard on each side. They seemed more like pirates than anything. He starred down at me with a cold expression on his face. I starred up at him form my spot on the floor with a wide grin on my face. Why not try to make a good impression I thought. Obviously it wasn't helping me. He said something in his weird language.

I frowned and made each syllable of my words long, slow, and drawn out. "I…don't…know…what…your…saying." I wonder if anyone had ever told him how much he looked like a girl? He really needed a haircut. Long and blonde went out ages ago.

He just looked that much anger with me. "Bent u die met Zaibach werken? (Are you working with the Zaibach?)"

Fine if that's how he wanted to play, lets play. "Has anyone ever told you ya look like a girl? And not a very pretty one either, get a haircut."

"Bent u die met Zaibach werken? (Are you working with the Zaibach?)"

Yep, definitely angry, I thought. Oh well. I just smiled up at him. If he wasn't going to talk in a language I couldn't understand, then screw it.

He made a hand gesture to his men. "Ga. (Let's go)" The three of them departed. I smiled to myself, until the ship gave a lurch and my stomach turned, a horrible reminder of my dream. What the frick were they doing I wondered.

Getting up I moved to the window. What I saw out there almost made me scream out in horror. There, flying a few feet back behind the ship, whose those big metal robots from that other floating fortress ship. There were only two of them, but each one had this big metal object in their hands. The robot on the left threw it into the air, and it exploded, not a big explosion, but enough to make me wonder what they were caring.

The other robot flew up to the ship and attached the thing it was holding to the ship. Then both of them turned tail and flew as fast as they could away. I looked out the window and starred at the metal object that was no attached just inches from my window.

A thought crossed my mind. What if it was a bomb? Ok it was a dumb and stupid thought. I mean a bomb, come on. Why the hell would they attach a bomb to this ship? No it just couldn't be.

But in the back of my mind I remembered all those dead guards I saw on the floor of that other ship, and that other robot had had the same thing, and it _had_ blown up. "Oh god," I whispered.

I ran to the door. Locked again, stupid idiot moron guards. What the hell was their problem, doing their job? Why couldn't they be drunk or something? You know I always heard nice things about getting high.

Then I felt it again. My whole body just went numb, only this time it was worse than before. I felt like I was going to be sick again. God I hated that feeling. Then it was just gone, and the door pushed open at my touch, freaky.

I sprinted down the hall till I came to another door. It was a bathroom. Well I did have to go. Why die having to pea? After that was taken care of, it was back to sprinting and looking for someone. You think a ship this size would take a lot of people to run it, but no, no one.

I sprinted down the next hall and took a right. As I turned the corner I looked back because I thought I heard someone. Instead I should have been paying attention to what was in front of me. I didn't realized until I collided with a body and made us both fall flat on our faces that someone was in front of me.

I looked up to see who it was that I hit. "Oh," I muttered a little embarrassed. Then remembering what I was even doing running around this place. "Van," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

For a moment he looked shocked that I knew his name, and confusion on why I was knocking people down. "You have to come with me," I announced getting up and trying to pull him back to my room. "This whole place is going to blow up."

But he wouldn't move an inch. "Come on," I urged pulling at his arm harder. "This whole place is going to blow. There's a bomb attached to the ship!" My voice cracked a little higher as I said the last few words. That's when I remembered our language barrier, and the fact that if we went back to my room we would be the first to die. It was time to try my _excellent _miming abilities again. Dropping his arm I pointed to the ship, then using some brilliant sound effects mimed an explosion. But he just looked at me like I belonged in a mental institution. I grabbed his arm and tried pulling him again back to my room. If I didn't show someone that thing, it didn't matter where we were. We were still going to die.

"Van," came another voice as the man named Allen turned the corner. He didn't look very happy to see me. "Wat gaat hier op? (What is going on here?)"

"Ik weet niet het, (I don't know)" replied Van. He looked from me to Allen. "Ik denk zij probeert om ons iets te vertellen. Ik was op mijn manier om Merle te zien toen zij enkel me tegenkwam. (I think she's trying to tell us something. I was on my way to see Merle when she just ran into me.)"

"Van, u kunt niet uw emoties laten het beste van u krijgen. Zij werd gevonden op een schip Zaibach. Zij zou gevaarlijk kunnen zijn. Herinner wat zij aan uw koninkrijk deden. Wilt u werkelijk dat opnieuw gebeuren? u? (Van, you can't let your emotions get the best of you. She was found on a Zaibach ship. She could be dangerous. Remember what they did to your kingdom. Do you really want that to happen again? Do you?)"

"Nr. (No.)" There was a loud explosion from somewhere down the hall, and the ship gave a lurch to one side, slamming the three of us against the wall. There was another loud explosion, and me being a person that jumps at the slightest sound, screamed so loud that I was surprised that our ears didn't start bleeding right then and there.

Not three seconds later another man came running down the hall. "Bevelhebber, twee van de motoren zijn opgeblazen - omhoog geweest! (Commander, two of the engines have been blown up!" he said in a hurried nervous voice.

"Heb Ort nu nemen ons onderaan! (Have Ort take us down now!) Allen ordered the man. He took off down the hall with Allen right behind him. Van gave me one look before he grabbed my arm and hulled the two of us after Allen and the other guy.

We ended up in the control room with people running all around. They were mostly guys, really ugly ones too. There was also another girl standing there with us. She had on one of those schoolgirl uniforms complete with skirt on. She was so lucky. I always wanted to own one of those uniforms. They are so cute. Also to my shock and horror, which must have been written all over my face because she stuck her tongue out at me. But that's not what I was so freaked about. What freaked me out was that the girl was part cat. She was part cat with pointy ears, fur, a tail and everything! If the whole bomb problem wasn't enough, the whole cat girl thing looking annoyed was.

"Steun zelf, (Brace yourself,)" shouted Allen. Everyone grabbed on to something stationary, except me. The girl in the school uniform pulled me beside her and placed my hands firmly on the railing in front of us.

Why the heck were we doing this I wondered. Then the ship hit the ground, hard. There was a loud grinding noise as we made contact. We were all lurched forward as the ship slid to a halt. My stomach was still left back were we had landed. Today just wasn't my day.

After making sure everyone was ok, we all filed out of the ship to check the damage. It was night out; we were in the middle of a forest. There was a skid mark from our landing at least thirty feet long with torn down trees scattered around and in it. The thing was still smocking too. The ship's back half was all scraped up and covered in dirt, and there where two big wholes in it's side.

"Het heeft geruïneerd, (It's ruined,)" said Allen shaking is head a depressed look on his face.

A man came running around from the other side of the ship. "Keer terug, zij staat te blazen op het punt! (Get back, she's about to blow!)"

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the trees. We barely made it three steppes when there was a loud blast from behind us where the ship was. I felt the heat and the dirt hit my back, and heard the flying pieces of debris hit the ground. If I wasn't shaking before I was now.

Something in the trees caught my eye. The branches moved but there wasn't any wind. No animals or anything to make them move. No one else seemed to notice. They were too intent on what was left of the ship. There faces etched with shock and or horror at what almost happened to them.

I took a step forward to get a better look at the tree line. Someone grabbed my shoulder. "Nr. (No)" It was Allen. I shrugged him off, and took another step forward squinting my eyes to see the unseen, but there was nothing there. My eyes swept the tree line once more before they fell on an unusual spot in the grass with a weird indent in it. It was almost like a shoe print. There was another one right beside it, and another one and another one.

That's when they appeared out of nowhere, those big giant robots from the other ship. They were just standing around us in a big circle so we couldn't get away. A high-pitched laugh erupted form the one in front of us as a chill ran down my spine. After what I had just been put through I wasn't to keen on dieing before I got home. At least that's what I wanted, whether it was going to happen or not was a whole different story.

**A/N:** Done, I don't like it as much as I should have. The beginning was the best part. Oh well. Next is the action, then on to the fluff. Hahaha. I love writing fluff, but if you don't want fluff you'd better review and tell me cause other wise it's getting put in here, and there's going to be a lot of it.


	3. Giant Robots and Pink Shields

Disclaimer: No Duh

A/N: Thank you Raekitty and Macky for your wonderful reviews. They were most welcome.

I was freaked; there was no denying that. That high pitched laugh, the one from my dreams, my worst nightmares, Dilandau's laugh, was the worst part about this whole situation. There was no one here for me to cling to, no daddy here for me to hide behind, no one here to protect me except for these strangers.

The men drew their swords. They all looked ready to attack at the slightest sign of movement. "Geef ons het meisje van de Mystic Maan en wij zullen u lastig alleen ongedierte verlaten (Give us the girl from the Mystic Moon and we'll leave you annoying pests alone.)" came Dilandau's voice.

"Nooit, (Never,)" hissed Van. It all happened so fast. The robots attacked shooting ribbons as sharps as knives out of their hands. Everyone scattered, the guys charged forward, the girls went back towards the trees. I was just kind of left standing where I was till I heard the first clash of metal on metal. Then I bolted toward the trees refusing to look back.

I ran as fast as I could, right by the nearest robot. My lungs and throat burned from the chill of the night air. My legs were already starting to get tired even though I had only taken a few steps.

When I reached the cover of the trees I didn't stop. Hardly any light came through the leaves, making it hard for me to see. I tripped and stumbled over tree roots and branches. More than once I fell flat on my face.

It didn't take me too long to come to a river. I stood there doubled over for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. The cold water raged against the rocks, splashing onto my face. The water looked so inviting, all cool and crystal clear except for some white foam here and there. It had been weeks, no months since I had taken a decent shower, and I probably reeked.

There was an odd rushing noise from the sky. I looked up to see seven of those robots flying away. A wave of relief swept over me. They were leaving. I starred back down at the river watching the water's surface. _Mental note_,I thought, _first thing to do when you get home, take a shower then brush my teeth. No, wait reverse that, teeth then shower. _

I tore my gaze away from the river and doubled back into the trees. There would be other chances for me to go jump in a river. Why not try to find one that didn't look so hazardous and with few less rocks.

Picking some random direction to go, I started walking. That probably wasn't the smartest idea. It didn't take me very long to become completely lost. One of the perks of being half blonde, no since of direction. The only problem with that was the blonde didn't show in my hair; so no help what so ever when it came to getting guys.

I just walked around, taking in the forest. It was really boring. But I didn't have anywhere to go. There was no home for me to go back to here, no family, nothing. There was a small brake in the tree tops, and looked back up into the sky as if expecting it to give me advice. There sitting in the sky right over my head was a big round blue disk. It looked so much like Earth. In fact, as I starred at it longer, memorized by its colors, I could have sworn I saw a China.

There was a great ripping sound from behind me. I turned to see one of those giant robots striding toward me pulling trees out of the ground at it came, Dilandau's insane laugh erupting from it. I wondered if he had ever considered mental help. But then again, on the other hand, I was pretty sure the shrink would need mental help too after listening to him talk.

I took a few hesitant steps back, and ever so cunningly tripped on a fallen tree branch. My face grew panic stricken, as the Dilandau grew closer. My brain screamed move, but my body refused to. I was too scared. You always wonder why when you hear about people about to die, why they never run, or move out of the way. Well the answer is that they're too damn scared! That's why, their bodies just won't respond to their brains.

"Dilandau," came a sharp voice. I turned my head to see Allen standing there in all his girlish blonde hair, sword out in hand. "Wij gebeëindigde arn't! (We aren't finished!)"

The very front of the robot's face where it's mouth should have been slid back to reveal Dilandau's face. "Allen Schezar," his voice was lanced with loathing. He turned the robot to face him. "Ik veronderstel er tijd is om u eerst te behandelen. (I suppose there's time to take care of you first.)"

Dilandau was totally focused on Allen now. He was totally focused on killing him. That look in his eyes, the look of blood told me that much.

I felt someone's hand slip over my mouth and a voice whispered in my ear something I didn't understand. I was being forced back towards the still standing trees. Something in the back of my mind said struggle don't be pushed around. I listened to it making it as hard as I could to be forced back. Until I knew whose hand it was, I wasn't planning on going anywhere.

But then again when you are faced with two options, mysterious hand that could belong to someone who is trying to help you, or help Dilandau, it's kind of hard to decide what to do. But if I stayed I would certainly end up back in the flying ship and I didn't want to go back there. Not one bit.

Allen jumped out of the way of another of Dilandau's attacks, a heavy swing with a sword that had seemed to come from nowhere. He charged at him and his sword hit the robot's leg. It bounced off with a clang. I didn't know what he hoped to accomplish. One small sword verses big robot. I wonder who would win?

Dilandau turned the giant robot's head slightly as to make sure I was still there. What he saw obviously didn't please him. He took a step forward and then another toward me. I backed up, still on the ground. He raised his left hand; those ribbon things appearing out of holes in the very end of it, reading for attacking.

I screamed throwing my hands in front of my head and screwing my eyes shut as the ribbons shot out of the robot's hand. In a way it was a fitting end, killed just like I should have been in my nightmare from last night.

I felt my body cramp up. Not just in one little spot, but the whole thing. Every single muscle in my body hurt. Why did my death have to be more painful than it was all ready was going to be?

A scraping sound filled my ears as pain lanced through my body, the muscle crapping going away as quickly as it had started. There was a cry of pain from Dilandau and I heard the robot take off.

Opening my eyes I saw this pink sparkling see through dome around me. It looked like something straight out of some fairy movie. I reached my hand out to touch it. It felt like there was nothing there, just plain old air. But I could see it; I could see it there, what ever it was. As I moved my hand back, the dome just seemed to fade away till it was gone.

"Het verbazen, (Amazing,)" came a voice from behind me that I recognized as Van's, as the hand that was still over my mouth moved away. His voice sounded so distant, like it was a million miles away, and I was so tired. My eyelids had become impossible heavy in a matter of seconds. I wasn't about to fight with them though. They closed so easily, and it wasn't with out welcome, as sleep engulfed me.

**A/N: **Ok it _was_ a cheap ending. I know. I wish this chapter had come out better. But I didn't have a defiant plan. Not like the next chapter, kinda. KK, here's your guys' question that I need you to answer. All who want fluff raise your hands, and tell me who you want it to be between. All who don't want fluff don't raise your hands, and still tell me. I mean there will be some fluff, but it's probably not what you are thinking of. Scratch that, I _know_ it's not what you're thinking of. But I need to know if you guys want more fluff.


	4. Engagement Party

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N: **Ok, the verdict is in, and it's fluff, fluff and more fluff. But lets twist it up shall we. Thanks yous go to once again Raekitty 13 and Macky. Lol love the reviews. Keep em coming guys. Ok so anyways if I don't put a translation right after the Dutch, don't panic. Just keep reading. You will get your translation, and one last thing, Aerial is pronounced (Air-ē-el). For those of you who don't realize it, if a letter has a line over it, it's long.

I woke up in a wagon filled with hay, my whole body stiff as hell, and I felt like I was going to be sick again. Half of the crew from Allen's ship was in the wagon with me. The only ones that I knew who were missing were Allen himself, Van, the girl with the school uniform, and the cat girl.

I lifted my head up to look around. It was still dark out. I saw Van's giant robot walking behind us with the cat girl and that other girl on its shoulders. There was another, slimmer more girl like robot walking beside Van's. I assumed that was Allen.

We ended up in a seaside city. The streets were packed with people, all who stopped to stare at us as we passed, and shops, both outside venders and stores. Canals ran in and out of it, bringing in fresh water from the mountains in the distance, and letting the dirty water flow into the sea. Hadn't these people ever heard of sanitation? Guess not.

In a more secluded section of the city, surrounded by none other than a mote and high walls was the city castle. Some lady greeted us in the courtyard; I think her name was Millerna. She had short blonde hair, and was dressed in the ugliest pink dress I had ever seen.

With in minutes of our arrival, we were ushered into a gigantic room filled with people all dressed in the finest clothes money could buy. At the far end of the hall sat a fat man with a mustache in a high backed chair. This I assumed was the king. We walked up the red carpet and bowed to him.

"Koning Ashton, (King Ashton,)" announced Millerna, "Mag ik Prins Van van de Ridder van Fanelia en van Allen Schezar van Caeli voorstellen (May I present Prince Van of Fanelia and Allen Schezar Knight of Caeli.)

The king looked furious. "U durft om deze misdadigers voor me te brengen! (You dare to bring these criminals before me!)"

"Welke misdaden zij vader hebben begaan? (What crimes have they committed father?)" Millerna was struggling to keep her voice even, not the crying type of uneven; it sounded more like the shouting type.

"Waarom u hen niet vraagt (Why don't you ask them?)" The king made a gesture with his hand and every ones head turned to see what he was talking about. "Mag ik Lord Folken en Lord Dilandau van Zaibach introduceren. (May I introduce Lord Folken and Lord Dilandau of Zaibach.) And sure enough strolling up the isle with a smug look on his face was Dilandau and another guy who I guess was Folken. I think I'd heard that word more than once in his presence.

Folken walked up right beside Allen and bowed to the king. Dilandau on the other hand walked right up to me, and before I knew what was what his arm was around me and his lips were on my mouth. I felt something pointy through his sleeves on my waist. It would be just like him I thought to have a knife or some other sort of weapon up there.

My fear kept me from smacking him as the kiss progressed from a simple quickie to something more drawn out. He pulled me closer to his body and I could feel the knife's blade even more. It was starting to jab into my side, a warning, behave.

After what seemed like forever he finally released my lips, but still kept his arm around my waist. His free hand stocked my hair. What the fucking hell? I don't think I'd ever wanted to hurl more than I did at that very moment. The thought of Dilandau kissing me was gross enough, but him actually doing it. That's disgusting!

"Droevig (Sorry,)" he said so everyone in the hall could hear. "Ik kan niet enkel soms helpen wanneer ik rond mijn fiancé ben. (I just can't help myself sometimes when I'm around my fiancé.)" He did the one thing I thought was impossible, pulled me even closer to him and planted another ten, twenty seconds, a minute, eternity, kiss on me. I so wanted to hurl. I could feel his tongue and teeth against my teeth. He was so asking for it. One long kiss is one thing; kill him the most painful way you can find ASAP. But after that last one, he was so going to die the moment we step out of this place with the most painful thing I could grab all with in the allotted time period of two milliseconds.

I shot a look over to the others I had arrived here with. Allen, the girl with the schoolgirl uniform, and the cat girl all looked shocked beyond belief. I'm sure if the crew from the ship had been in the hall with us, they would of looked the exact same way. Van on the other hand, had the worst look of outrage on his face that I'd ever seen. He was shooting Folken dirty looks all the while.

"Wij wisten niet dat zij Dilandau fiancé was. De bestelwagen bracht haar terug naar het schip. Wij hadden geen idée. (We didn't know that she was Dilandau's fiancé. Van brought her back to the ship. We had no idea,)" said Allen.

"Ja, (Yes,)" agreed Van.

"Ben dat aangezien het kan, (Be that as it may,)" said the king, "de misdaad is nog begaan en gemoeten worden hersteld voor. (The crime has still been committed and must be atoned for.)" His voice seemed to fill the whole room.

"Ja, (Yes,)" Dilandau had that crazy look back in his eyes. "Maak hen voor het weghalen van mijn geliefde Sashimi betalen. Maak tot hen loon (Make them pay for taking away my beloved Sashimi. Make them pay…)"

"Genoeg Dilandau, (Enough Dilandau,)" interrupted Folken, his voice cutting across Dilandau's like a sword cutting through cheese. "De sashimi is teruggekeerd unharmed door de blikken van het. Er is geen reden om deze tragedie verder te slepen uit. (Sashimi has been returned unharmed by the looks of it. There is no reason to drag this tragedy out any further.)" He gave Van a cold hard smile. "Het was een eerlijke fout die van gebeurd aan iedereen kon. (It was an honest mistake that could of happened to anyone.)"  
"Ja, ja, (Yes, yes,)" chimed the king. "De sashimi is teruggekeerde unharmed geweest. Een partij die ik heb zien om Lord Dilandau en het geluk van de Sashimi vieren. Ik zal meisjes hebben onze geëerde gastenruimten op de nacht voorbereiden. (Sashimi has been returned unharmed. A party I say to celebrate Lord Dilandau and Sashimi's happiness. I will have maids prepare our honored guests rooms for the night.)"

Dilandau's smiled wavered a bit. "Uw Lord is te vriendelijk (Your lordship is too kind.)"

I starred at the tall oak doors that stood in front of me. My stomach was in knots as they slowly creaked open, and Dilandau and I walked into the room arm in arm like a bride being led down the aisle. All eyes were on us.

I felt like a freak. The castle maids had washed and dressed me in a long white dress with pink lace around the low collared neck, and the worst part about it was that I had no chest what so ever to fill out the top. Thankfully though, I had so much make up on that no one would be able to see my cheeks burning deep red at the thought.

We took our seats toward the head of the table right next to the king as the first course of dinner was served. A vile looking green soup, why couldn't these people ever be normal and just serve salads? Picking up my spoon I started to eat, trying not to grimace with each sip. That soup, or biological waste, made dirt look good. I took a sip of the ruby colored liquid in the silver glass in front of me. The liquid tasted like wine. It was really good. I could only imagine what my dad would say if he knew I was drinking. Not wanting to disappoint him, I very discreetly spit the wine I had in my mouth back into the glass, and made my self-promise not to drink it.

The soup was taken away and the next course was served a big lump of meat that looked strangely like a brain. All through out the rest of the dinner I tried to catch Allen or Van's eye. To silently plead for them to help me, but neither of them even sparred a glance in my directions. They both looked incredibly irritated, like they would rather be anywhere else but here, and I had to agree on that one.

After dinner, it was time to dance. The band consisted of an assortment of flutes, violins, harps, and many other instruments that I didn't know the names of. Dilandau was like a prep with a new Prada handbag. He kept by his side all night, arm around my waist, knife up his sleeve.

I was like an ornament hung to him, while he made small talk with what seemed like everyone in the room. I tried to stand there and be good, trying to think about anything else besides my proximity to him, trying to think clean thought, but it just wasn't happening. I just couldn't keep my mind clean as Dilandau leaned in and kissed my cheek, the neck, and eventually the lips, again and again.

Trying not to grimace at the touch of his lips, I let my eyes sweep the room for what had to be the millionth time that night. I had long ago determined that Van and Allen weren't at the party, but I still hoped beyond all hope that one of them would rescuer me from this personal hell.

I felt the arm around my waist slipping off, and then he was gone, Dilandau just walked off with some blonde with big boobs. I had obviously just missed a very important conversation.

Suddenly I found myself standing all alone in a very big room surrounded by people I didn't know. Without even thinking I made my way back to my room. I wanted out of this dress. I remembered the maids had left my clothes folded on the bed, but when I got back to the room they were gone. The bed was empty.

Ok fucking hell skew it. I didn't want my stupid clothes, I wanted out of this place, away from this world.

The night air bit at my arms and legs through my flimsy dress as I walked barefoot down the empty street that ran parallel to one of the canals. I had ditched my shoes back in my room cause stairs and high heals just don't mix. I was hoping that the canal would lead me out of the city.

Making my way through the city, I tried not to think about the ever-enclosing darkness around me. For some reason being out side alone at night had always freaked me out. "I wonder. I wanted you to stay. Cause I needed, I need to hear you say. I love you. I loved you all along, and I forgive you. I've been away for far too long. So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Keep breathing." I started to sing. It seemed like forever since I had had a good song stuck in my head, even if I didn't know all the words. "Life styles of the rich and the famous. They're always complaining, always complaining. If money is such a problem, got so many problems think I can solve them. Life styles of the rich and famous we'll take the clothes cars cash and homes just stop complaining!" Music was really good for the soul.

"U durft toont uw gezicht na wat u deed! (You dare show your face after what you did!)" Came an angry voice. "U en Dilandua bent perfect voor elkaar. Ik hoop u beide matrijs een harde koude…! (You and Dilandua are perfect for each other. I hope you both die a cold hard…!)"

"Merle," came another voice cutting across the first. "Dat is genoeg. (That's enough.)

"Maar Lord Van! (But Lord Van!)" Complained the cat girl, "Ij is de vijand. Gelieve te laten enkel me bij haar. Geef me twee minuten en zij zal niet zo goed voor haar huwelijk kijken. (She's the enemy. Please just let me at her. Give me two minutes and she won't look so good for her wedding.)"

She gave me a cold hard look, and her fur puffed up. "Ja spreek ik aan u. Het is mensen als u die me ziek maken. U die weinig wijfje liggen. Het is tijd om mijn klauwen te scherpen. (Yeah I'm talking to you. It's people like you that make me sick. You lying little bitch. It's time to sharpen my claws.)"

"(No,)" Van took a deep breath. "Zij zou een leugenaar kunnen zijn die om het even wat niet beter dan aan slaap met ratten verdient, maar wij hebben een verplichting met Asturia voor binnen het nemen van gebruik om haar terug naar het kasteel te brengen. (She might be a liar who doesn't deserve anything better than to sleep with rats, but we have an obligation with _Asturia for taking use in to bring her back to the castle.)"_

_Van grabbed my arm and started to lead me back the way I had come. "No," I screamed, yanking my arm away. "I'm going home." I had tears welling up in my eyes again. Why did I always cry? I shoved my finger in the air and pointed at Earth. "I'm going home, and I don't care if I die trying. I'm not staying in this fucking place a minute longer!" I turned started to stomp off muttering curses under my breath, my cheeks wet with tears. God I was sick of crying at every single little thing. _

_I heard the cat girl mutter something before Van grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. He was staring me right in the face. My stupid wet face. "Mijn naam is Van," he said in a slow voice as if he was speaking to a child. "Mijn naam is Van," he repeated pointing to himself. "Uw naam is…" He pointed to me._

_I started to shake, trying to break his grasp. I didn't care. I already knew what his name was. "I don't care! I already know you're name's Van!" Something in my head clicked. I stopped moving and stood still meeting his gaze. _

_"Mijn naam is Van, uw naam is," he repeated pointing to each us in turn. _

_"Oh, naam is name." I thought out loud. "And you want to know what my name is. Um my name's _Aerial" Realizing he couldn't understand me I quickly tried to translate. "Um mijn naam is Aerial."

"Uw naam is niet Sashimi?"

"Niet?" I asked. Van shook his head no. My name is no Sashimi. What the heck? Shouldn't it have been my name wasn't Sashimi? That was assuming that Sashimi was even a name. "Um no," I answered shaking my head.

He gave me a hard look as if daring me to lie to him. "Merle," he said turning his head to face her. "Ga aan het kasteel terug en houd hen bezig terwijl ik om aan de bodem van dit probeer te krijgen. Ik zal achter u daar zo spoedig mogelijk ontmoeten. (Go back to the castle and keep them busy while I try to get to the bottom of this. I'll meet you back there as soon as possible.)"

Merle nodded, turned on her heels and headed back toward the castle. Van grabbed my arm again and started guiding me somewhere. I half considered not going with him voluntarily, but then again what did I have to lose, unless of course he turned out to be some sort of rapist/murder. But my lesser judgment got the best of me and I went without a fight, wondering what was going to happen.

I mean what could happen I was only alone….in an unfamiliar city…at night…by myself…with some guy I didn't really know. What was the worst that could happen right?

**A/N: **Sorry took me so long to write this one. It was a little harder than I thought. This is the cleaner version. Yes I have a mind in the gutter. KK, questions. Raise your hands and tell me if I'm putting to much Van saves Aerial crap in here will you, pretty please with a cherry one top. Oh and for the next chapter I'm going to leave out the translations because I want you to kind of get a feel of what it's really like to be Aerial. But don't worry you will still be able to understand what they are saying…kinda. It'll more be like what she thinks they are saying. So don't forget to review and answer my question! I need to know!!!


End file.
